Routine immunoperoxidase assays are to be performed on embedded tissue samples provided by the Project Officer, sectioned by the Contractor, and stained using standard ABC and PAP immunoperoxidase methods using monoclonal antibody provided by the Project Officer. Cell fusions are to be made for the purpose of hybridoma formation and monoclonal antibody generation. Cultures so generated are to be assayed for antibody production using protocols and necessary reagents supplied by the Project Officer. Samples and records are to be transported to the NIH when necessary; technical reports are to be submitted under the terms stipulated in the contract.